Historias Independientes
by Sakurei Ume
Summary: [One Piece] [Drabbles & One-shots] [Actualizado] Si los objetos fueran capaces de hablar, las historias que contarían serían inimaginables. Si aquel sombrero de paja pudiera hablar, podría contar todo tipo de aventuras. Capitulo 5: Sombrero de Paja
1. El final de una leyenda

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no son míos, son de Oda-sama, yo solo hago uso de ellos por un corto periodo de tiempo._

**El final de una leyenda **_by Writter_

La plaza se encontraba llena de gente, la mayoría piratas, que habían sido convocados allí de forma oficial para ver el fin de una leyenda. En el centro se encontraba la guillotina, en donde multitud de ladrones, bandidos, asesinos y maleantes habían encontrado su final. En la hoja aun se podía notar las manchas de sangre de su última víctima. Pero no era eso lo que causaba el silencio sepulcral en todo el lugar. No, eso lo originaba el hombre que se encontraba arrodillado frente a la guillotina, con la cabeza en el lugar en donde el corte la seccionaría del cuerpo. Aquel hombre que había conquistado los mares, había encontrado el One Piece y se había convertido en el Rey de los Piratas. Aquel hombre que había llevado durante cerca de doce años, la paz al nuevo mundo. Aquel que se reconocía perfectamente por su cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda y su sombrero de paja.

Luffy nunca se había detenido a pensar en que su muerte sería de aquella manera. Si era sincero, nunca en su vida se había detenido a pensar en algo más aparte de ser el Rey de los Piratas. Su meta siempre había sido esa, y cualquier otro sueño o proyecto de futuro había sido olvidado por el camino. Pero cuando al fin había alcanzado el One Piece, y había logrado cumplir aquella promesa que hacía tantos años atrás le había hecho a Shanks, aquellos sueños que habían sido olvidados durante su travesía por el Grand Line, regresaron.

Y los había cumplido todos. Había surcado todos los mares, encontrado todos los tesoros que podía encontrar, vivir todas las aventuras que podía junto a sus compañeros. Se había enamorado y casado con su navegante-aun en aquellos momentos, sonreía al recordar como se había dado todo- y había tenido dos hijos a los que amaba con locura. No podía arrepentirse de nada, ni siquiera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

O eso creía, porque al ver el rostro lloroso de su familia en primera fila, no pudo evitar que un dolor agudo se instalara en su corazón. Los echaría de menos. Extrañaría entrenar con su hijo, Roger, y le pedía disculpar en silencios por dejarle el peso de cuidar de su madre y hermana a sus jóvenes once años. Extrañaría contarle sus aventuras a su hija Sarah antes de acostarla, y le dedico una mirada de puro cariño cuando la vio abrazar su sombrero de paja. Los extrañaría a los dos, demasiado, y se reprochaba el dejarles sin padre a una edad tan temprana. Pero lo hacía por su bien, por su seguridad. Por el futuro de Roger, de Sarah, de Nami…

La anaranjada melena detrás de los oscuros cabellos de sus hijos capto su atención. Nami. De ella lo extrañaría absolutamente todo. Desde sus sonrisas, hasta sus gritos. Desde su obsesión por el dinero, hasta la sensación de calidez que sentía al tenerla a su lado cada noche. Mientras que su alma se rompía por sus hijos, su corazón lo hacía por Nami y esperaba que pudiera perdonarlo.

—Monkey D. Luffy—la voz del Marine se escuchó por toda la plaza—, se le acusa de piratería, robo, allanamiento de morada, asesinato, insubordinación a la autoridad, burla contra la Marina y otros veinte delitos más. La sentencia es la muerte. ¿Quiere decir alguna cosa?

Luffy miró a su familia y sonrió. Todo lo hacía por ellos y por eso no temía a la muerte. Esa era otra aventura que tenía que emprender solo y estaba listo.

—Shishishi—se rió—¡Os espero en el otro reino, amigos!

Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. Nico Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Franky, Brook, Shanks, Chopper… _"Nami, Sarah, Roger… siempre velare por ustedes, no importa desde donde."_

—Hermano, voy ahora contigo…— fueron las última palabras que salieron de los labios del Rey Pirata, antes de que dos gritos llenos de dolor rompieran el silencio.

_Por culpa de alguien que ha pirateado mi cuenta en Fanfiction-que la compartía con Princess- y ha cambiado la contraseña, he decidido publicar a través de la cuenta de Sakurei Ume-una gran amiga- mis escritos. Gracias por todo. _


	2. Promesa

****Disclaimer:** **_Los personajes no son míos, son de Oda-sama, yo solo hago uso de ellos por un corto periodo de tiempo._

**Promesa **_by Writter_

Todas y cada una de las promesas que había hecho, las había cumplido. Le había prometido a Shanks, con apenas siete años, que se convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas, y así lo había hecho. A Zoro le había prometido que sería el mejor espadachín del mundo, y así había sido. A Nico Robin le había hecho la silenciosa promesa de que no volvería a estar sola, y lo había cumplido. A Genzo le había prometido, en la tumba de Bellemere, que protegería de todo mal a Nami, y se había desvivido por cumplir su promesa.

Sus promesas eran igual de importantes que su propia vida, por lo que Nami supo, cuando se acerco a ella en mitad de la noche, que la promesa que le iba a hacer, también la cumpliría.

—Todo saldrá bien.

Y esa simple frase, de tres palabras, la hizo sonreír. El temor que la había invadido al saber que estaba embarazada se había esfumado tras aquella promesa. La sonrisa tonta de Luffy le hizo saber a la navegante, que jamás debía desconfiar de la palabra del Rey de los Piratas.

Por lo que, cuando once años después, Luffy le prometió que el protegería a su familia de todo mal, Nami no dudo de su palabra.

Porque Monkey D. Luffy jamás rompe una promesa, aun si esta le lleva a la muerte.


	3. El primer pañal

****Disclaimer:** **_Los personajes no son míos, son de Oda-sama, yo solo hago uso de ellos por un corto periodo de tiempo._**  
><strong>

**El primer pañal **by Writter

Él era el mejor espadachín del mundo, el primero de a bordo de la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas, capaz de destruir a cualquier enemigo con el filo de sus espadas en menos de cinco minutos. El precio por su cabeza había ascendido de forma alarmante después de la separación de dos años de la tripulación, y era uno de los piratas más buscados.

Se había enfrentado a multitud de peligros, y nunca se había dejado vencer. Por lo que en aquella ocasión, tampoco perdería. Llenando sus pulmones de aire, enfrento a su oponente.

Su adversario apenas pesaba siete kilos y media poco más de sesenta y cinco centímetros. Tenía grandes ojos castaños y el corto pelo de color negro, pero Zoro sabía que aquella apariencia dulce era solo una máscara. Cuando su adversario se enfadaba, era tan peligroso como un Rey Marino. Frunció el ceño y se acerco de forma cauta, intentando averiguar si la calma que invadía a su adversario era real o fingida.

Alargando su mano derecha, lo tomo por los pequeños pies y se detuvo enfrente de él. Se agachó un poco más sobre él, dejando que su sombra cubriera por completo al pequeño adversario y lo miró desconfiado.

Parecía feliz. O divertido por su forma de actuar tan cauta. Ante su atenta mirada-para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque por sorpresa-desato los nudos del trapo blanco que llevaba atado en la cintura y se lo quito, aun de forma cauta.

Su primera reacción fue la de olvidar la batalla y salir corriendo de la habitación ante tal horrible visión, aunque le tacharan de cobarde, pero la idea la olvido casi al instante. Se negaba a ver la burla en los ojos de su mujer, por lo que frunció más el ceño y se dedico a la tarea.

Le quito el trapo blanco-que en aquellos momentos no era de color blanco-y lo tiro en la bolsa que Robin le había dado al encargarle la tarea. Alargó el brazo para tomar aquel otro trapo limpio y el papel que necesitaba para poder terminar la tarea, y su adversario decidió que aquel era el momento de atacar.

El chorro de agua le dio directo en el pecho, sobre la camisa de tirantes blanca que aquel día llevaba, mojándola y volviéndola pegajosa.

El gritó de rabia y los insultos salieron como un torrente de su boca.

Al otro lado de la puerta, la mujer de largos cabellos negros sonrió al escuchar los insultos. Pasó la página del libro que leía e intento regresar a su lectura, pero la visión de la pelinaranja navegante con un niño de apenas cuatro años en sus brazos la saco por completo de su lectura.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo ahí dentro?

La arqueóloga sonrió de forma misteriosa y se acerco a la navegante para jugar un poco con el pequeño niño de cabellos negros.

—Zoro está pasando un pequeño rato con mini Zoro—contesto la pirata, tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño príncipe pirata.

Nami frunció el ceño, y se acercó a la puerta cerrada mientras Robin se hacía cargo del pequeño Roger. Los insultos le sacaron una mueca.

— ¿Está intentando enseñarle todas esas obscenidades a mini Zoro antes de que cumpla el año?

—Más bien, yo diría que está en su más ardua lucha.

—Robin…

—Tan solo lo está cambiando. ¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer un pañal?

Una hora más tarde, Robin hizo un trato con su espadachín. Ella se encargaría de los pañales y el de conseguirle todos los libros que quisiera en cada puerto que pisaran.

Al final, aquella lucha era la única que el gran espadachín, Roronoa Zoro, había perdido.


	4. Eres mía

****Disclaimer:** **_Los personajes no son míos, son de Oda-sama, yo solo hago uso de ellos por un corto periodo de tiempo._

**ERES MÍA **_by __Writter_

Dejando la jarra de cerveza con fuerza encima de la mesa, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de la hora, aun se encontraba bastante lucido. Su gran tolerancia al alcohol le dificultaba conseguir su propósito. Emborracharse hasta desmayarse.

Quería olvidar lo que había visto unas horas antes, justo después de haber atracado en uno de los puertos comerciales que se encontraban cerca de su isla natal. Quería borrar de su memoria la risa femenina, la sonrisa burlona de aquel chico y el cómo había sido olvidado por completo por aquella que, durante años, había sido su mejor amiga.

Aquella que, cuando él se acercaba a alguna chica, se convertía en un monstruo sediento de sangre y siempre acababa regalándole su "Impact Z", antes de gritarle a la chica en cuestión que no le dejaría ser de nadie. Aquella que, cada noche del trece de Octubre, se abrazaba a él y lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro por culpa de los recuerdos. Era la misma chica que aquella tarde, le había dado la espalda para irse con un chico que se creía mejor que él por tener más dinero.

"_Pero Sarah no se deja impresionar por eso, ¿verdad? Ella no tiene ningún tipo de interés en el dinero, salvo para llevárselo de regalo a su madre. Tía Nami es la enamorada del oro, no Sarah. Todo está bien, todo está bien…"_

— ¡Y un cuerno está todo bien! —medio grito a la vacía cocina mientras se levantaba para buscar más cerveza. Pero lo primero que vio no era la nevera.

Eran los ojos caoba más grandes y brillantes que había visto en sus cortos veinte años de vida.

—Beber es malo, tu siempre me lo dices Zoro—comento la chica de largos cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta alta, mientras se acercaba al pirata y le quitaba la jarra vacía de las manos—¿Y qué razón tienes para beber?

—Una chica—confesó, dejándose caer de nuevo en su sitio, teniendo que levantar levemente la mirada para verla a los ojos. Incluso sentado, era casi tan alto como ella que se encontraba de pie enfrente de él, a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

Sarah enarcó una ceja al escucharlo y se cruzo de brazos, intentando mantener a raya los celos que acababan de aparecer dentro de ella y que la empujaban a matar a toda mujer que se encontrara a menos de diez kilómetros de su primero de abordo.

— ¿Una chica? ¿Y quién es la maldita que intenta meterse con mi Zoro? —pregunto con tono posesivo. Al fin de cuentas, solo intentaba mantener su instinto homicida controlado, no su instinto posesivo.

El joven de cabellos negros peinados hacia atrás y recogidos en una pequeña cola en la nuca frunció el ceño al escucharla. ¿Su Zoro? ¿En aquellos momentos era su Zoro? ¿Y cinco horas antes no lo era? La tomo de la muñeca con fuerza y la obligo a acercarse a él, quedando sus rostros a unos pocos milímetros. Caoba contra castaño. Posesividad contra… ¿celos?

— ¿Tu Zoro? ¿Ahora soy tu Zoro? Porque te recuerdo, Monkey D. Sarah, que esta mañana no era nadie importante, solo un pesado al que dejaste tirado enfrente del barco para largarte con un tipejo. Asique ahora no me vengas con esas de que soy tu Zoro.

El tono duro, firme y bajo que había usado molesto a la morena, que jalo de la mano que le tenía atrapada, intentando separarse.

—No es lo mismo. Yo puedo salir con quien quiera, soy la capitana. No tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie, Roronoa Zoro.

—Te equivocas—tiro más de ella y la atrapo por la cintura con su brazo libre—Me tienes que pedir permiso a mí.

—No, no tengo que hacerlo. ¿Por qué debería, estúpido Z?

— ¡Porque eres mía! ¡¿Me has escuchado?! ¡Desde el mismo momento en el que nos conocimos, me perteneciste!

—No soy de tu propiedad, ¿me has entendido?

—Oh, claro que eres de mi propiedad—sonrió de forma burlona, acercando su rostro al femenino y dejándose llevar por el aroma a mandarinas y agua de mar de Sarah—Me perteneces, al igual que yo te pertenezco a ti. Tu misma lo dijiste cuando tenias siete años, yo soy tuyo. Por lo tanto, tú eres mía.

La beso. No de forma suave y romántica como se hubiera esperado de un primer beso, sino de forma posesiva y algo brusca, intentando demostrarle que él llevaba toda la razón.

—Para siempre y por siempre, mía. Absolutamente mía—murmuró contra los labios femeninos antes de besarlos de nuevo, como intentando sellar el trato.

Al día siguiente, lo único que recibió fue un dolor de cabeza y los famosos "Impact Z" de su capitana, que intentaba por todos los medios fingir que no había sucedido nada la noche anterior, pero en el fondo no le importaba. Al fin de cuentas, si había podido esperar once años para poder besarla, podía esperar unos pocos más antes de cumplir lo que había dicho.

Que fuera suya. Completamente suya.


	5. Sombrero de Paja

**Disclaimer: **_One Piece pertenece a Oda-sama, yo solo uso a sus personajes de forma temporal. La trama es de mi completa autoría, y este drabble es para mi buena amiga Sakurei Ume ^^_

**Sombrero de Paja** _by Writter_

Si los objetos fueran capaces de hablar, las historias que contarían serían inimaginables. Si aquel sombrero de paja pudiera hablar, podría contar todo tipo de aventuras. Podría contar cuando fue comprado por un joven pirata de nombre Roger, justo antes de que pusiera un pie por primera vez en un barco pirata. O cuando fue regalado a un pelirrojo pirata llamado Shanks. Podría contar cuando fue regalado a un lloroso Monkey D. Luffy. O cuando este se había convertido en Rey Pirata. Incluso cuando Luffy se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Nami o cuando se desmayo durante el primer parto de su esposa. Podría contar innumerables relatos y nunca acabar.

Aquel sombrero de paja había sido el primero en la tripulación de Shanks el pelirrojo, conociéndolo cuando aún era un simple niño con sueños de grandeza. Lo había visto convertirse en un gran pirata y en un modelo a seguir por su segundo dueño: Luffy.

Si aquel viejo sombrero pudiera hablar, podría hablar durante horas, días incluso, sobre todo lo que había pasado junto aquel muchacho de apenas dieciocho años que había terminado convirtiéndose en el Rey de los Piratas. Sobre su tiempo como pirata, hombre, rey, esposo, padre o salvador. Podría hablar sobre su vida, y también sobre su muerte, y como esta había cambiado la vida de muchas personas.

También podría hablar de su tiempo como juguete predilecto de los hijos de aquel pirata de sonrisa fácil, del como se había convertido en el recuerdo más valioso de la capitana Monkey D. Sarah, o del como había sido capaz de ver el mundo cambiar a mejor.

Si aquel viejo sombrero de paja pudiera escribir su propia historia, no comenzaría en el momento en el que fue comprado, sino en otro mucho más importante…

"… _y fue en aquel momento, cuando Shanks me abandono sobre la cabeza de aquel niño delgaducho, de pelo negro, sonrisa fácil y con un corte bajo su ojo izquierdo que me di cuenta de que mi vida había cambiado. Aquel niño sería alguien, y yo sería quien le ayudara a cumplir sus sueños…"_


End file.
